


Puns and Spears (Discontinued)

by Lady_Sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love Story, Reader Insert, fan fiction, sans x reader, slight! asriel x reader, undertale - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sans/pseuds/Lady_Sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just after a month or two that monsters emerged from underground and into the society that we have today. But of course, humans differ from each other with their own opinions and views on the matter. A quarter of the human population opened their arms and embraced the monsters while the rest are afraid and narrow-minded. Most monsters are lucky enough to get a job and a house but for the others….. Well… life is not so easy..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History and the Present

**Author's Note:**

> -English is not my native language so it might be hard and watch out for incorrect uses of punctuation marks and my grammar.  
> -I am open to criticism.  
> -Inform me of the mistakes and typos that I made  
> -My first time writing so.... MORE ERRORRSSS  
> -When you see a sentence italicized, it means you are thinking about it.

The feeling of cold water being thrown on you is an unpleasant way to wake up, isn’t it? And yet, these horrible creatures do that to me every single day. It’s really ironic how we are called ’monsters’ and not them because they sure are acting like it.

_Another day, another hell_. Tears pricked your eyes but you refused to cry. Crying won’t solve anything. Plus, it will make the ‘monsters’ whip you hard multiple times.

“Wake up, you beast! Time to eat!” one woman screamed into your ear as your eyelids unwillingly opened.

_When will the pain stop? When will someone rescue us?_

You were currently in a circus-like place but…. The ones performing aren’t animals but monsters.

“We got all the seats sold out today so you better do your best or else!”

 

 

 

 

 

> _It was just after a month or two that monsters emerged from underground and into the society that we have today. But of course, humans differ from each other with their own opinions and views on the matter. A quarter of the human population opened their arms and embraced the monsters while the rest are afraid and narrow-minded. Most monsters are lucky enough to get a job and a house but for the others….. Well… life is not so easy.._

You were one of the unfortunate ones. Currently, you are forced to perform in this secret and illegal ‘freak show’ that travels the whole country.

_Why do people pay to see us get pained? Are they normally sadists to see us in great pain?_

When monsters came, they had a big disadvantage. If they displease any human at all or use their magic, that human would scream that they are being 'assaulted' and the monster would either go in jail or be executed. _Horrible, isn’t it? But that’s how life works around here. I just want to go back to The Waterfalls and live the rest of my life there. Is the real sun and other things we didn't get to experience underground even worth all this pain?_

You shakily stood up and quietly made your way to get the ‘food’ which is not even that appetizing. Saying it is revolting is an understatement. It looks like they got it on the sewer mixed with garbage. Do they even consider your health?!

So, while the monsters(humans) weren’t looking, you sneaked up a bit of magic and made your food safe to eat at the very least and provide you with proper nutrition.

After finishing your meal, you approached a Temmie named Tem.

For every cage, there are two monsters inside. Tem happens to be your 'room mate'

“Hey, Tem,” you gave her a small smile, “Would you want me to give you actual food? Sorry if it’s only seafood but at least it’s edible, safe and actual food."

If your memory is correct, Tem used to be a vendor in Temmie Village. She works to get money for her education.

When she heard your voice, her mood brightened up and furiously nodded.

With a poof of magic, a plate of grilled halibut with peach and pepper salsa appeared on your hands as you sat next to her on the cold, metal floor.

Magic is one of the things that you excel in and also cooking! You’d love to cook for every monster here but unfortunately, the situation does not permit it.

Your magic might be powerful but it also has it's toll on you so you try to limit the use of it.

“What are you waiting for? Dig in!” you whispered in her small, cat-like ears, afraid that the humans might hear and punish you two for trying to live.

Immediately after that statement, she began chomping down and you watched her with eyes full of pain and sadness.

Tem used to speak but after all that horrible torture and punishments, she was too traumatized to even speak her ‘cute’ language which makes you grin when you hear it. “hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!!” you missed hearing that. Heck- you missed her voice! It was so interesting that a creature could be so loud, cheerful and adorable at the same time. But now, looking at her current state, you swore to protect Tem to the best of your abilities. After all, she is your dearest and only friend here. The other monsters actually became..... monsters after being subjected to the vile ways that you all experienced.

~o~

 

_C-Cold!_

The freak-show staff splashed freezing water unto your body in hopes that you'll transfer into your fish-monster form. Murmurs started among the crowd and the owner of the circus shook with anger as beads of sweat dripped down his face. He's too afraid that he might lose money. But what about you and the others?

"Transform already, freak!" he screamed as he got out the thing you dread the most- the whip.

Your eyes widened in horror as you tried to run away from him but the damn chains kept you firmly in your place.

The man hit your body multiple times as you cried out in pure agony. Your arms covered your wounded body in a vain attempt to protect it from the hitting.

"Stop, please! I-I'll transform!" you begged with teary eyes and shook violently.

This seemed to capture the crowd's attention as it went quiet all of a sudden and the tension became thicker as they watched an old bastard beat up a young lady.

"As if I'd listen to you!" he spat and you at least managed to dodge that.

With one last whip, a bright light emitted from your body.

Your hair became longer and had bluish streaks here and there. Your humanoid skin became scales. The two legs that you have merged together and became a tail. Your clothes also vanished but the hair covered your breasts.

The crowd gasped in amazement as the man grinned widely, excited for the next show. The show is a success!

While they were busy being in awe, you, however, laid on the sandy floor, unable to breath.

"W-Water," you croaked out, "G-Give.... me..."

When you are at your fish-monster form, gills start to develop and therefore, you needed water.

You gasped and looked like a fish that was removed out of it's natural habitat.

One shouted from the crowd, "Hey! She looks like she can't breath!"

_Is someone concerned for my well-being? That's a first._

The man beside you laughed and replied, "She's a monster! they don't need to breath!"

_Huh... He really doesn't have brains after all.._

Black spots appeared in your vision as your eyes became half-lidded.

_Can I see my sister one last time before I leave?_

When the man saw that you weren't joking around, he shouted, "Get water quickly!"

Before you lost your consciousness, you heard people screaming.

"re!!! There's...!! run!!"

_What? Would I be a grilled fish now?_

You managed to joke with yourself then you lost consciousness.


	2. Beginning of an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne will be a bit.... OOC here..

"...ay?"

_Huh? What..._

You heard a familiar voice near your body as you twitched in your sleep and the voice quieted down. It seems you were laying in a bed of some sort due to the warm and comfy feeling on your whole body. However, you felt a stinging pain all over it.

"Shh! She's waking up! Get the food!"

"Okay.."

_I haven't heard that voice before..._

Opening your eyes, your vision was still blurry and unfocused.

"W-Wha-?", you muttered to yourself, clearly out of it.

Once you can finally see properly, your eyes inspected the place.

_I-I'm not in the circus?_

You were on a king-sized bed, a peachy blanket covering half of your bruised body. Over to the left, there was a ceiling-to-the-floor window that allowed the sunlight to seep through. Golden flowers were everywhere though which reminded you of that blasted flower that you so hated.

"W-Where.. am I?" you asked no one in particular as you tried to sit up from your current position but failed due to the injuries and wounds you have obtained during your time in that hell.

"Hush, dear. You need to rest," came a motherly voice and you obliged, happy to be told to chill down.

_WAIT! That voice!!!!_

You looked to your right and saw The Queen of the monsters with a worried expression.

"M-M'lady!!" you awkwardly addressed 'goat mama' as your eyes widened. Memories of her taking care of you when you were a kid flashed in your mind.

 

_"Uwaaaahh!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"@!3#l pulled my hair!"_

_Goat mama turned to the said boy, a frown on her features._

_"That's not nice. Go hug and apologize."_

_"Never! She's a girl! Ewwww!"_

_"No pies for you then!"_

_The child gasped in horror._

_"Fineeeeeee!!!!"_

 

"It's been awhile," she smiled warmly as her gentle paws caressed your head affectionately, "And didn't I tell you to call me mom?"

"Okay... m-mom..."

Even after all these years, you just can't get used to calling your 'mom' mom even though she basically pestered you repeatedly.

Suddenly remembering your last desire, you tightly grasp one of her paws with a pleading look. No, it was not you being roasted. _Or have you already been_? ;) jk

"My sister! Do you know where she is?"

You hoped that she didn't go through all the pain and suffering that you did.

You hoped that she was happy and enjoying the good side of the world.

You hoped that **_Alfish_** came true.

"Yes, in fact, I have already contac-"

Her sentence was cut short when you both heard heavy and quick footsteps.

"(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHE?!!!!?!?!?!?!" came a booming voice.

Undyne came in the room with a shocked expression and she stayed at the doorway when she saw you laying on the bed, unbelieving her own eyes.

_This is too good to be true, isn't it? Please, whoever you are up there, even if this is all a dream.... Don't ever wake me up..._

"Can you please give us some privacy?" you asked mom and she nodded in understanding and left as soon as possible to give you two siblings some alone time.

Now that she's out of the way, your attention shifted to your sister who's trembling.

"Hi," you meekly say to your beloved sibling, unable to think of anything else to say.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE REAL!!" she cussed that made you laugh for the first time in ages. It felt wonderful.

"Your mouth is still dirty, I see."

However, she was still not moving.

"Hey, Fish. C'mere."

Said fish snapped out of it and ran towards the bed at full speed as you opened your arms wide.

_Woops, that's probably a bad ide-_

Too late.

Undyne already squished you in a death hug as she sobbed.

_Good thing she doesn't have nostrils or a nose. If she does have one, I'd be wet with snot right now._

"You aren't fake, right? This isn't a dream?" she whimpered out and you tenderly combed her ponytail.

"I'm here, Underwear. I'm here."

Her grip tightened even more and it started to hurt but you wouldn't let pain ruin this delightful and once-in-a-lifetime moment.

Undyne rarely cried. So rare, you once thought her eyes couldn't produce tears.

"H-Hey, you're kind of hurting me," you nervously laugh and said it as a joke but she let go instantly.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry, (Y/n)!!!!"

_She's so disheveled right now. If only I have a phone._

"It's all right."

"I-I just missed you so much....."

"I did too."

You opened your arms and raised your eyebrows which meant, 'Want a hug again?'

She hugged you in a much more gentle way this time.

"What happened to you?"

Your chest tightened at the awful memory. You weren't ready to recall. You _never_ want to recall.

"I'll tell you another time."

It was pleasant and all but the moment was interrupted by a young goat boy entering the room holding a tray of warm biscuits and a glass pitcher filled with fresh orange juice.

Your eyes widened at the sight of him.

"How?" you whispered to yourself, stunned.

_HOW DID HE-?!_

He looked down at the floor in embarrassment and bit his lip.

"H-Hello, (Y/n)..."

You looked at Undyne for explanations but she merely shrugged and said, "I'll tell you another time,"

You gave her an annoyed look that caused her to smirk proudly.

"Oh whatever."

You decided to ignore her for now and pat the little boy's head.

"Wow, were you this fluffy before?" you said in awe which made him blush like the cutie he is.

"U-Um..."

"Ohh, that's so cute."

He became even redder at your compliment and quickly put the tray on the bedside table.

"M-M-Mom a-a-asked me to d-deliver this."

"Well, thank you, prince charming."

Finally being able to move a bit, you leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead.

~~You had this teeny crush at your old childhood friend. Woops- Isn't this about Sans? xD~~

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, (Y/N)?!!" Undyne screamed and you smirked at the tomato-faced boy.

He was at loss for words and he seemed dazed.

"YOU'RE SEXUALLY HARASSING A KID! Wait... Are you ACTUALLY a pedophile?!" she burst out laughing and you shouted in protest.

"I JUST LOVE KIDS, PERVERT!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A PERVERT, PERVERT?!"

"YOU WATCH HENTAI!"

Undyne gasped in horror.

"THE FUCK MAN!"

"I-I-I'm gonna go now!"

Asriel used the chance and bolted out the room as you two argued with each other.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

You quirked an eyebrow and stuck out your tongue, "It was pretty obvious. Besides, I saw you."

"WHEN?!"

You laughed to yourself and shook your head, "How to tell your crush you like her? Seriously?"

She turned beet red.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Undyne, next time you do some _things_ , clear your history."

Finally, she shut her mouth and you reached for the tray and ate while trying not to snicker.

_This is delicious!_

You couldn't help but speed up your pace and stuff as much as you can in your mouth.

"Would you like some?"

"Gimme the orange juice."

She poured herself a glass and started to drink and you continued to nom nom nom.

"Woah there, horsey. It's not a race," Undyne joked and you paid no mind to her. This food is just heaven.

While eating, you asked Undyne, "So, did you and Alphys....?"

Her eyes narrowed, "We what?"

"Did you... become a couple?"

"WHAT?!"

Undyne spat out the orange juice and choked.

Her face which has just recovered from the earlier embarrassment turned tomato once again.

"Only a blind person couldn't see you like her."

"S-Shut up!"

Your eyes widened at another realization, "YOU HAVEN'T ASKED HER OUT?!"

"...."

"I SHOULD HURRY UP AND GET BETTER EVEN MORE SO I CAN SET YOU TWO UP!" you continued to purposely shout.

"SHUT IT!"

"ALFISH! ALFISH! WOOOO!"

Said embarrassed fish clamped your mouth using both her 'hands'.

"SOMEONE MIGHT HEAR YOU!"

You bit her hand. She tastes awful!

"FUCK!"

She removed it immediately and sent you a harsh glare just as the door opened again.

You grinned devilishly as you saw Dr. Alphys came in the room with a nervous smile.

"SPEAK OF THE LIZARD AND SHE SHALL COME!!"

The said lizard looked confused while your half-sister looked horrified.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Undyne pleaded but she was too late.

 

You and Alphys were already gone. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether you like it or love it, I have a plan for you and Asriel. MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
> Chill though, this is still about Sans and he'll appear in the next chapter... Or the next... I just wanted to give you guys some idea on what happened to (Y/n).


	3. Lizard, Fish, Red

_"What the fuck is she gonna tell Alphys?!"_ Undyne thought in her head as she scrambled outside the room to try and find you two, _"Curse her teleportation ability!"_

Meanwhile. . . .

You grinned wickedly at the sweating scientist. The last time you saw her was about a year ago. Even though she frequently visited your sister's house which is right besides yours, you were too busy swimming around to actually meet her.

Just a distance away, you heard Undyne screech in fury. 

"So, Dr. Alphys, I believe we haven't formally met. My name is (Y/n) and Undyne is my sister."

Offering a hand for her to shake, your grin never left your face which made the lizard's current condition worse.

"O-Oh, I'm Dr. Alphys h-h-her friend.."

_Is she normally this nervous around people?_

My eyebrows raised high up to the mesosphere, "Friends only? Are you sure?"

Her face heated up as she waved both her hands frantically, clearly in denial.

"Y-Y-Yes! Nothing more, nothing less!"

I questioned her further, "Do you like my sister, doctor?"

"E-EH?!!?!?"

You swore she was hotter than the sun right now, her mouth fumbling to form actual words.

"W-Well.. that... I..."

Our moment was interrupted when I was pulled harshly by my arm and came face-to-face with Undyne who was breathing heavily. It was obviously not from running all the way here. She was stronger than that. Much stronger.

_Damn it. I should've teleported somewhere far away but magic sure is tiring me out even more._

"Get away from Alphys!"

Said monster was pulled by Undyne and the fish was in front of her, protective and glaring sharply at me.

"Woah, I didn't do anything," your eyes widen and a smug smirk is tugging at your lips.

You could see that your sister was tightly grasping the scientist's hand, "Right, doctor?"

"U-Uh..."

"That's it!"

Your eyes widened as a temporary light blinded your eyes.

The favorite [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCRXuUOlZXs) you had listened to multiple of times when she was battling evil dudes started playing in the background.

It was still beautiful but what's nerve-racking is that the song is dedicated to you.

With a sway of her spear, your soul floated out and became a green color.

"You can't run away!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, UNDYNE?!" I screamed as she pointed the familiar electric blue spear to you with a scowl on her features.

"I'm going to kick your ass for telling Alphys my feelings!"

_Psh. She's totally gonna confess later on!_

Trying to avoid battling as much as possible, I thought of a reason that is valid.

"I still haven't fully recovered, you twit!"

The spears started coming your way at full speed but luckily, you managed to summon a shield in time.

_Toriel! Where are you when I need you?!_

"Grrr! you'll pay for this, (Y/n)!!"

_Does she like her that much that she is willing to fight me for her? Besides, I didn't even do anything!_

You grinned widely, finally figuring it out.

_After this damn battle, I'll go and play as-_

Your shield disappeared and you had no choice but to dodge.

"Fight me, damn it!"

"No! Just stop!"

"I won't! You ruined my chance with Alphys!"

The scientist's ears perked at the mention of her name and her face turned a vibrant red, even redder than before I was teasing her.

_Oho! She's admitting her feelings! I just have to continue avoiding her attacks and allow her to spill the beans._

"I was the one supposed to tell her that I like her!"

"Tell her then!"

"NO!THE.CHANCE.OF.US.BEING.A.COUPLE.IS.NOW.GONE!"

With every word, the spears became faster and split in half.

"I REALLY LIKED HER EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING!" she blurted out while the lizard was a blushing mess on the sidelines.

"But you just **had** to ruin, didn't you?!"

_Oh my god where's my phone? I have to film this!_

One spear managed to slice my cheek as I barely dodged in time.

"Stop, Undyne!" I yell to her but she's ignoring me, focusing on attacking.

_Would she stop when I'm dead?!_

But then I realized....

_Didn't I have teleportation powers? Ugh, gosh. I'm so stupid sometimes._

I could feel my soul and body evaporate into mist but...

"HUH?!"

_I DIDN'T MOVE?! IMPOSSIBLE!!!_

A spear was headed my way and I closed my eyes, already knowing that I was too late and prepared myself for the pain.

_Wow, so much for having a nice life._

"!!!!!"

. . . . . . . . . 

 

_What?_

I cautiously opened my eyes, first looking at my body.

There wasn't a single spear impaling me.

Then I looked in front and saw a skeleton who's body is radiating a faint blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm enjoying writing this.  
> Sorry for the short chapter but there's more tomorrow :3


	4. Cliché Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) = your name  
> (F/c) = favorite color

My eyes widened as the person who saved my life turned around and smiled lazily at me, "You okay, kid?"

I shook away the thought of strangling the magic out of him for calling me a kid and instead, stared at him in childish curiosity.

You managed to glimpse his left eye glowing a breath-taking blue before turning into a white pupil.

_A skeleton.... Cool! I haven't met one before!_

"Uh," he raised an eyebrow at my actions and I was intrigued even more at the monster.

_He doesn't even have eyebrows! How is that possible?!_

"Looks like she's shocked," he nonchalantly announced to everyone present and shoved both his hands in his pockets.

The spear that was supposed to end my life fell to the ground with a klang and disappeared into thin air shortly afterwards.

_Oh my god! This is so cool! How many species of monsters are there?!_

Toriel finally came to where we are, "(Y/n), dear, I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you all doing here?"

Then another skeleton but this one was tall and spoke up in a very loud voice, "Undyne tried to kill this human but Sans saved her skin!"

_Did he just call me a human?_

**"WHAT?!"** her outburst was so loud, everyone slightly jumped I snapped out of my deep trance and I saw goat mama staring at me with a mixture of shock and worry on her face.

She rushed beside me and inspected every inch of my body with hawk eyes, "Are you hurt?"

I sheepishly laughed, my hands to my head, "Nah, not really, mom."

Sans, I heard from the other tall skeleton, tilted his skull, well, head, "You have a daughter, Toriel?"

"I adopted her."

"That means she's a princess, right?"

"In a way, yes."

His gaze shifted to my own, "I'd better start calling you princess then."

"No thank you. (Y/n) is better."

"What makes you think I'll obey, princess?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked in return.

"Enough of the flirting. You must rest (Y/n)."

"We weren't flirting!!!"

Toriel helped me stand back up to my own feet.

"There's a **skele-ton** of where that came from!"

_Oh my god that's just-_

I noticed that the taller skeleton groaned in protest.

I tried not to laugh but a snort managed escape my lips. Or nose.

_Puns are my weak spot. Damn it._

So, managing to recollect your thoughts, you responsed with, "It's not **punny**. I'm not laughing," I say while trying to keep a straight face.

He chuckled, "Nice one."

"All right you two. "

Goat mama gently pulled my arm and led me inside.

I tried to find Undyne but she was gone and also Dr. Alphys.

_Heh. Finally!_

It was kind of funny how you just can't hold a grudge against your siblings.

 

~o~

 

Your eyes were closed, a faint (f/c) light radiating from your body.

_I must heal. So I should use a pinch of magic. I want to explore this place!_

Yes, Toriel did help you but you need to get better 100%, or so she says.

As you were working your healing magic, you quietly hummed a tune to entertain yourself.

**Knock Knock!**

"Come in!"

_So, it isn't Toriel. She usually just barges inside. It's not that I'm doing something stupid to lock the door._

I heard the scraping of the wooden chair against the tiled floor as someone sat down besides the bed.

"..."

Out of pure curiosity, I popped one eye open just to see who the visitor was.

It was Sans.

"Hey," he smiled and I huffed and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me, princess?"

I slightly turned red at the nickname and he sure did notice it.

_If you say it like that....._

"Maybe.... I'll stop calling you princess.."

I looked at him, both surprised and disappointed.

_Wait. Why am I disappointed?_

"Really?"

"Ketchup suits you more!" he burst out laughing and I was speechless, still processing what he just said.

"What?!"

Still, a smile can't help but show on my face.

What a cool guy.

Though, I'd never admit that.

"Anyway, I just came here to talk and relax."

"Talk about what?"

"I really don't have anything to do and that's good but.."

"But?"

"I kind of want to change it just a little bit so.... I decided I would join you."

"You want to be injured too?" I frowned, "Why?"

Sans chuckled, "That's not what I meant."

"....?"

"Wow, snail-y should just be your name then."

I face-palmed, "Whatever."

When he stopped his laughter, he continued, "I wanted to join you on your plan."

"What plan?"

"Wow, you're such a **bonehead**."

You bit your lip.

"Hey, it's not bad to laugh."

"I know! I just don't want to laugh."

"Why?"

"I feel as though I don't deserve to be happy," you honestly say but in a joking tone.

"What?"

"Never mind! I was just messing with you."

To emphasize your point, you lightly punch his shoulder which felt slightly painful. It was like punching a rock!

Fortunately, he seemed to drop the topic and he changed the subject.

"What I meant earlier was to join your match-making thing."

"But I didn't say anything. You're imagining things."

He frowns at me, clearly displeased,  "Are you forgetful or something? It's very clear you were playing the matchmaker."

"Eh? Did I say that out loud?"

_Or he can just read minds?!_

"Yes, I can read minds."

He laughed at my horrified expression and almost fell out the chair.

_OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITNOHENTAIPLSPLSPLSPLS_

I loathed myself today.

My brain wasn't cooperating and thinking of all the things I am trying to avoid.

_I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

"Hey, kiddo. Calm down. I was just messing with you."

_Oh my god he is saying that to make me feel better or to trick me!_

"You're an open book, that's why," he winked and continued to chuckle.

_Wink? What does that indicate? Oh I'm so stupid._

"So, I believe we are a team now."

"I didn't agree to this, Sans!"

_Woah, was that the first time I said his name?_

This caught him off-guard.

_Oh god he might think I'm moving too fast and we're on a first-name basis and-_

"I'm looking forward to working with you, (Y/n),"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating (ToT)  
> I was just tired these past few days.  
> Anyway, thanks for the kudos ans bookmarks so far! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ  
> *gives you a virtual hug*


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know the difference between a blanket and a comforter so I apologize.

The next early morning, you were fully healed and good as new. It's as if the being-kidnapped-and-forced-into-being-an-attraction-in-a-freak-show didn't

happen at all.

It was a sunny day today. Clouds linger in the blue sky and birds were outside the window, singing to each other.

_Oh that reminds me.. He did say he wanted to join my match-making thing... but I don't even have a plan yet! ;-;_

_Should I avoid him? Yeah, yeah! Yesterday was pretty awkward!_

Getting up from the bed, you swiftly turned around and started to fold the comforters and tidy up the bed itself.

 

During this process, Asriel came in the room hesitantly. He wore a different colored shirt but it was still striped.

"Umm.... (Y/n)?" he twisted his right foot/paw/whatever nervously on the floor without looking at you.

You diverted your attention and stood up to face him fully in order to not seem disrespectful, "Yes, Asriel?"

"I want to.... apologize.."

You blinked in confusion, "For what?"

"F-For... trying to kill you.."

.

.

.

**"WHAT?!"**

This seemed to frighten the little boy even more as he visibly shook, "I-I understand if you won't f-forgive me but... but!!"

Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly, "I-I don't want you to hate me!!"

_Oh god I made him cry!_

Walking to him, you gave the boy a comforting hug, slowly rocking from side to side to help calm him down.

Thousands of questions race around your mind. An example would be: _Did he attempt to poison me? What does he mean by killing me? Did he do **it** again?_

"Shh... Shhh.."

"I-I really didn't mean to," he looked up, eyes slightly red.

"I couldn't stop.. I tried but.."

"It's okay.. I'm here.."

You hummed a tune that you three used to sing to help him feel better.

"Remember this song, Asriel?"

 

_You and I,_  
_We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._  
_With you, I'm alive_  
_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._  
  
_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_  
_Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._  
  
_Without you, I feel broke._  
_Like I'm half of a whole._  
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._  
_Without you, I feel torn._  
_Like a sail in a storm._  
_Without you, I'm just a sad song._  
_I'm just a sad song._

He slightly smiled, remembering. Just like

that, you two began to duet.

(Here's the [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o))

.....

 

Has it been an hour? You couldn't tell. You were more focused on goat boy, who had now fallen asleep after getting your pajama shirt wet.

A/N : Yes, you had been wearing pajamas up to this time.

Since you were healed, magic wasn't such a bitch to you now.

Doing a sliding motion of your hand, the room slightly glowed a faint (f/c) color as Asriel is gently laid down on top of the bed you used to sleep in.

You didn't bother to cover his body since today is kind of hot even with the air-conditioning set to maximum.

Quietly exiting, you bid him sweet dreams and walked off to find Toriel in hopes of asking questions that is killing your mind right now.

 

~o~

 

The home you were currently staying in was not huge but it still had a homey feeling to it.

The walls were a light golden color with some designs here and there and paintings were hung from both sides of the hallway.

Unfortunately, there were still golden flowers almost everywhere that reminded you of Asriel's past form.

Upon further inspection of the 'paintings', it was actually a drawing made by a child judging from the obvious amateur techniques used but it still brings warmth and joy to the person seeing it.

One painting especially caught your eye.

It was a drawing of a child you once saw- Frisk, was it? Besides, he had written his signature in small, sloppy letters on the lower left corner.

 

_You are swimming, as usual, with your[best friend](http://45.media.tumblr.com/b87de6969b2d1b05ee0b5f08ce46a752/tumblr_nx992ymIei1uiwpaqo1_500.gif), Onionsan. It was not surprising since you live there at the waterfall with the octopus and some other sea _

_creatures. There was a huge, underground castle there that happened to be the place you call home. Yes, Undyne visited but it was not that frequent since she_

_was the head of the royal guard and had a job to do. You also had a job but that's a story for another time._

_Long ago, you asked Onionsan to always pop up when people are walking down the pathway. It would be_

_a hassle if monsters found out about your secret paradise so you asked her to distract them. The sad part was that it worked. Monsters and fallen humans-alike kept_

_on walking, ignoring Onionsan's genuine craving for new companions or any companion at all. Well, it was half-true._

_One time, however, you decided to pop up as well since Onionsan was taking quite a bit longer than usual._

_Once you did, you saw the octopus talking to a human (you couldn't tell if it's a boy or a girl) and trying to persuade them to stay and be friends with her._

_The human politely said no and kept on walking._

_You had heard about this human before. Their name was Frisk._

_Another human, huh? Sad. If they ever go to King Asgore's castle, their souls would be taken away from them._

_However, you saw the child's soul. It was filled with **DETERMINATION**. You had your hopes up for the kid after that._

 

After walking through the 'mini art gallery', you saw a door at the very end of the hall which leads to the outside world.

While walking there, a door to your right opened and out came a tall skeleton and you recognized him immediately.

"HUMAN!!" he shouted and you didn't mind the loudness of his voice. You've heard worse and louder ones than that.

_Why does he keep on calling me human though? Does he not sense me?_

"Hello," you say, "My name is (Y/n)."

"I AM THE ONE AND ONLY GREAT PAPYRUS!" he grinned proudly, his hands flying to both his hips for more emphasis, "SANS IS MY BROTHER!"

"Okay.. Good morning?"

He ignored your awkward greeting and continued to yell, "DO YOU WANT SOME SPAGHETTI?!"

_Speaking of food, I haven't really eaten breakfast yet._

"Sure, why not?" you nonchalantly shrug with a smile at the skeleton.

"REALLY?!"

Papyrus excitedly pulled you inside the room and shut the door close with a bang!

It wasn't everyday a human wants to eat spaghetti with him so of course he's really jumpy!

"KITCHEN IS HERE, HUMAN!!"

He ushered you down a wooden chair and scrambled to prepare a fork and some plates and the spaghetti itself.

"Hey, bro what's with-"

You and Sans made eye contact and you almost laughed at his.... attire...

He was wearing pajamas and looked disheveled. If he ever has hair, you swear it would be like a bird's nest. Or worse than that.

Not knowing what to say, you settled with a, "Good morning, Sans."

"I'll go change clothes. Be right back," he quickly said and was gone in the blink of an eye.

It was funny. You both were wearing pajamas but why is he embarrassed about it? You both were equally scruffy.

Your attention shifted to the steaming hot spaghetti that was laid in front of you by the slim skeleton.

"Thank you, Papyrus."

He smiled and watched in earnest, anticipating your reaction from his food.

_Oh wow. I best be polite then._

Taking a twirl of spaghetti using the given fork, you slurped it slowly, causing the sauce to splatter all over your face.

. . . . . .

THIS IS GOOD!!

You took another twirl and sipped happily, Papyrus having the reaction like that of a child seeing candy for the first time.

"HOW WAS IT?!" he asked with a smile that widened into a grin when he heard your genuine statement, "This is the best spaghetti that I have ever tasted!"

"REALLY?!?!?!"

He was ecstatic and you finished eating all of the delicious and edible food.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"How did you learn how to cook like this, Papyrus?"

"W-Well... I used to have Undyne as my teacher but when the Queen tasted my work, she began to teach me," he said a little quieter than usual.

Your eyebrows raised, "Undyne did?"

Your memory never failed you so, as you recall, Undyne was _never_ a great cook. In fact, she couldn't cook edible food at all!

"Yep! There was a time she burnt her house down during one of our cooking sessions with the other human!"

Not surprising but the look on my face was horrified, "Was she all right?"

"Yeah! That was a pretty normal event to us though."

_So while I was having fun, my sister was burning her house down. Oh great._

"I'm back," Sans entered with his outfit changed. It was like yesterday's with the blue hoodie, black and white shorts, a white shirt and some pink fluff slippers.

"Good morning Paps, morning (Y/n)."

"Well, um, I'll go now. I still have to find Toriel."

"Go right after opening the door. She's at the garden," he said while walking towards the chair beside yours and sitting down.

"One spaghetti please," he smiled at his brother who in turned smiled back.

"Sure!"

You got up and left to leave when Sans spoke up, "(Y/n)."

"Yes?"

The short skeleton got up and came over to stand just a few inches away from yours.

He pulled a handkerchief from one of the pockets of his hoodie and wiped the dried drool and sauce from your face.

"You got somethin' there, ketchup."

Flustered, your face turned beet red and you snatched the piece of cloth away from him, "I-I-I'll go return and wash this l-later!"

He burst out laughing at your reaction and you dashed outside like a madman.

The last thing you heard was Papyrus scolding a laughing Sans.

**THAT JERK!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just now realized how I need to think more. God, I'm just freely writing here without a plot. Woo -.-'
> 
> BTW, let's just say you and Asriel had a past ;)


	6. Water and Fire

The sunlight shone on my face making it even hotter than it already is.

Finally, you see the person you are trying to look for all day- Toriel.

"Mom!"

She looked up and smiled, waving her hand and carrying a trowel with another, "(Y/n), good morning!"

_Does she not feel the sun?_

You quickly approached her, putting your hands on top of your eyes to shield them from the hot rays.

"I'm fully healed now."

"That's great! Would you like to help me?" she motioned to all the holes on the soil with her gloved paw.

"I'd love to but the sun is harmful to me."

Her face turned into that of a worrisome mother, "Really? You better get inside then!"

"But I need to talk to you."

"I see. Wait for me at the living room, dear."

"Okay."

Jogging away from her as fast as possible, you entered the house again and wiped beads of sweat on your forehead.

_Phew!_

You walked towards the kitchen and tip-toed when you reached the front of Papyrus and Sans' door.

_I don't want to see him!!_

When you arrived at your destination, you saw a child trying to reach something on the tallest cabinet.

"Hey, need some help?"

They turned around and you immediately recognized the person to be Frisk, the human savior thing.

Frisk nodded and pointed to a jar of cookies, making you smile.

_What an adorable kid. I see why Toriel loves him/her so much._

You effortlessly grabbed the jar and handed it to him.

"Thank you," they whispered and I smiled, patting his/her head.

"You're welcome."

"I haven't seen you before."

"That's because I'm always hidden in plain sight."

"I see. Are you a human?"

_Why does everybody think that?_

"No, I'm literally a monster but that doesn't mean that I'm evil."

"Really?"

Frisk looked such an innocent child and you didn't expect what they said next.

"Prove it."

Lightly pushing Frisk aside, you opened the refrigerator to get a can of orange juice because you are dehydrated.

"Next time?"

"Please?"

Even though you couldn't exactly see his/her eyes, you could tell they were doing this puppy face.

"Okay, tell you what: You owe me a favor if I do."

The child huffed, "Fine."

_Heh. A child indeed._

"All right."

After chugging down the can, you wiped your mouth with the sleeve of the pajama top and turned on the faucet besides the sink.

Trying to use the least amount of magic as possible, you did a very simple water magic to entertain the small boy/girl.

Doing a twirl motion with both your forefingers, water from the sink started to form something.

Frisk was confused at first.

Well, you couldn't blame them.

It was ugly currently.

A few seconds later, they molded to form an adorable-looking [monster](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5465896/il_570xN.227284714.jpg) that was waving its paw.

"Hallo!" you tried to imitate a funny-sounding voice.

Frisk giggled, "Hi."

"My name is Tibbers!"

"Tibbers?"

"-And my name is Cooper Black!"

You were surprised greatly and Tibbers' form faltered a bit due to you being scared as fuu.

Your eyes drifted to the side and you saw Sans, lazily leaning against the wall and using fire magic to make Cooper.

Once you two had eye contact, he winked at you and motioned for you to continue the play to entertain a happy Frisk.

With flaming cheeks, you turned around and began acting once again.

"Yeah, he's my friend!"

Sans, Frisk and (Y/n) heard a rumbling noise.

The child asked, "What was that?"

Cooper said, "I'm hungry!"

Tibbers laughed in return.

The flame monster pulled out a ketchup bottle out of thin air and began to drink.

It stopped for a second though and looked at his friend.

Cooper asked, "Want some ketchup?"

_Steam was sure to be the result when Cooper hands Tibbers the fire ketchup but it will be a nice effect-like outro for the play._

"Sure!"

But Sans had other plans.

Cooper shot Tibbers with ketchup- **real** ketchup and **somehow** , the ketchup actually stained Tibbers' cheek!

You were confused for a second on what was happening and how but the child-audience was enjoying too much to actually pay attention to the details.

Cooper nears a standing-idly Tibbers and pulls out a handkerchief, "You got somethin' on your face, ketchup."

_OH MY GOD SANS_

Your face flared when realization hit you; He was trying to make you remember the incident earlier!

Due to your sudden rush of emotions, Tibbers exploded into smithereens.

A small rain occurred in the kitchen and Frisk clapped in joy.

The child turned around and smiled, "Thank you for the show!"

You were not replying since you were too busy panicking internally.

However, a boney hand touched your back that made the hair on your neck stand.

Sans whispered, "Wouldn't want to disappoint the kid, would you?"

Snapping out of your trance, you hurriedly replied, "A-Ah, you are a wonderful audience, Frisk!"

"Is something the matter?"

"I.... I just remembered I have somewhere to be! Have a nice day!"

Dashing away once again from a confused Sans, you suddenly remembered Toriel and face-palmed.

_She must be waiting now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it there! Just a filler chapter since I haven't updated in a few days. Got addicted to League of Legends :3


End file.
